No tuya
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Algo extraño sucede: ella sufre, sufre como nunca, y llega una persona imprevista a consolarla.


***Desempolva el lugar en cuestión* Hola... ¿hay alguien por ahí? jeje... llevo desaparecida un tiempo. No me andaré con excusas, pero que sepan que sigo trabajando duramente.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, creo.**

* * *

La chica levantó su mirada, sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo se clavaron en los del joven que la observaba completamente fuera de combate. Eran tan opuestos…

Ella le odiaba, él lo sabía.

La piel nívea de la chica tan solo resplandeció aún más con la repentina luz de la luna que los bañó. Una brisa revolvió sus platinados cabellos y el silencio se instauró entre ellos. La verdad es que ella no era de muchas palabras, pero él no era capaz de callarse ni debajo del agua, menos esta vez. ¿Qué sucedía? El joven tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que su mirada se había perdido en las finas curvas de la muchacha. A pesar de que aquel traje azul no mostraba demasiado, debía de reconocer que ella parecía hermosa estando así. Los labios de ella eran una fin línea indiferente, algo que le dolía bastante al chico.

No pudo callarse más, necesitaba decirle algo. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca, ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, andando entre las piedras de aquel curioso paraje. La suave brisa que llegaba hasta el americano, azotando sus rubios cabellos, se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y desagradable a medida que la otra se acercaba al precipicio, un camino que separaba a ambos de una manera extraña. Él no se atrevía a moverse, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Una última vez, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ambos ojos azules. Uno que parecía hielo, que tan solo reflejaban un cálido y alocado sentimiento cuando estaba cerca de su hermano. Los de él, por el contrario, siempre brillaban con una rebosante vida, una cosa que ella no comprendía.

-Natalia –susurró el chico, acercándose un paso de forma insegura, ella tan solo retrocedió, acercándose un paso más al barranco- Detente, por favor –dijo él, tratando de que la chica dejara de moverse.

Ahora que se fijaba, la chica parecía estar al borde del llanto. Sus ojos se perlaban y brillaban de forma inusual. El joven sintió como se le rompía el corazón. Se acercó más a ella, quien alzó su mano y le ordenó que parase con un grito. Él no pudo menos que obedecer, confuso, dolido. No comprendía qué pasaba, pero quería consolarla con todo su corazón.

-Me ha rechazado –susurró ella, mientras caían pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Su máscara de frialdad caía lentamente, deshaciéndose en la nada-. De nuevo, y para siempre. No me va a querer nunca… no… Iván…

Ahora comprendió lo que pasaba. Ese bastardo comunista había vuelto a hacerle daño a Natalia. Su corazón rugió, deseoso de guerra con el rubio que decía ser el hermano mayor de aquella joven. Quería destrozarlo y hacerle sentir como ella estaba en esos momentos. Quería demostrarle que él era mejor de lo que él jamás sería.

Con una impresionante rapidez que ella no se esperaba, la abrazó, apegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza. Susurró en su oído palabras tranquilizadoras y esperó a que ella siguiera llorando en su pecho. Notó como poco a poco, ella se fue derrumbando y abrió su corazón a él, contándole todo lo que había sucedido con el rubio.

_Natalia caminaba por el palacio de la ciudad rusa, buscando al hombre más alto de la reunión, su hermano Iván. Quería decirle de una vez por todas que lo amaba. Lo entrevió entre la gente y se acercó a él rápido, esquivando a una multitud que trataba de interponerse en su camino. Lástima que ninguno consiguiera pararla, pues lo que vio la dejó con el corazón en un puño._

_Su hermano hablaba con una mujer, una mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos, prominentes pechos y elegantes ropajes. ¿No era esa su hermana Ucrania? ¿Qué hacía con su hermano de esa forma? Es decir, estaban abrazados, ella acariciando el cabello del menor y susurrándole cosas al oído. Lo más doloroso vino después, cuando él se separó lo justo para besarla de una forma… apasionada._

_La bielorrusa huyó, saliendo al balcón para poder aclararse la mente._

_Al rato, Iván también salió, por otros motivos claro, pero se la encontró. Notando la presencia de su hermano, ella se giró y le encaró, diciéndole lo que había visto. Él ni se inmutó y acabó diciéndole la verdad: que amaba a su hermana mayor y que ella le había correspondido, que jamás amaría a la bielorrusa._

_Natalia esbozó una mueca y luego volvió a su expresión fría habitual. Se marchó de ahí y huyó, como nunca antes había hecho, asustada y desamparada. No sabía qué hacer._

El norteamericano escuchaba los sucesos con una mueca de rabia, abrazando más a la chica contra su cuerpo. Estaba completamente decidido a dañar a Iván con todas sus fuerzas, ya no lo dudaba ni un poquito, odiaba con toda su alma al ruso.

-Natalia –la llamó, alzando el rostro de la chica con cuidado- Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad, prometo hacer que lo olvides –no esperó una respuesta, besando a la chica con profundidad y pasión. Ella se dejó, extrañamente.

Cuando se separaron, azul volvió a cruzarse con azul, esta vez ambos llenos de deseo.

-De acuerdo –respondió ella en un susurro.

No necesitaron más para fundirse en otro beso.

Alfred estaba completamente seguro, la haría olvidar y Bielorrusia sería suya, solo suya.


End file.
